


Therapeutic Vandalism

by SoftyDeluxe



Category: Lethal League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftyDeluxe/pseuds/SoftyDeluxe
Summary: *its always sunny theme plays* the gang finds some graffiti





	Therapeutic Vandalism

**Author's Note:**

> please write more LL fanfics. I had to be the change i wanted to see in the world and i do plan on more but i cannot do this by myself. also i'm sorry if this is written weird, i made it like super fast. I hope i can make something better with these characters soon lmao. thank you for reading.

“Huh.”

The wall in front of him was bursting with color. Jagged and curved lines entangled around each other in a labyrinth of neon against the previously dull grey metal. The letters were huge and contorted with splashes of bright greens and yellows throughout. Raptor scanned the huge graffiti-covered wall, very impressed despite his disinterested expression.

“Hey!”

A static-laced voice caught his attention as Switch cruised over to him, stopping next to where Raptor stood in front of the freshly vandalized wall.

“What’s up? We were waiting for you-” Switch’s gaze turned to the wall as he cut himself off mid sentence. It took him a minute to process the shock of colors before him. “WOAH!”

“Yeah.” Raptor watched Switch step off his board (a rarity) and walk up to closer examine the graffiti.

“Who did this?” Switch looked over his shoulder back to Raptor, gesturing to the wall with his thumb. “Was this you?”

“No. I actually thought it was you. You do this type of stuff, don’t you?”

“Nah, man. I’m good, but I’m not that good.” Switch took another second to look over the wall before hopping back on his board. “Hang on, I gotta show the others. This is sick!”

And sure enough, after disappearing around the corner back into the derelict warehouse, he reappeared again, followed by Sonata and Dice. Upon seeing the wall, both of them slowed to a halt by where Raptor was standing. Sonata’s mouth was open slightly, eyes wide and staring up at the wall, and Dice adjusted his glasses for a second while taking in the sight.

“And, before you ask,” Raptor said, “It wasn’t me.”

Sonata gave a quick airy laugh. “As if you would reach that high, shortstack.”

“How did we manage to miss this when we got here?” Dice looked back towards the direction they had come from and then back at the wall.

“We came in through the back. We couldn’t have seen it.” Sonata answered, “But, man, this is incredible! I wonder who made it?”

Dice was studying the graffiti rather than admiring it. He had a hand resting against his chin, his brow furrowing at Sonata’s question. “It must be someone who knows about us. We should be careful.”

Switch smiled over at him, “Are you sure, dude? I mean, there’s, like, a thousand abandoned buildings and warehouses and shit all over this dump. Somebody probably just happened to pick this one.”

Dice stiffened. “Debatable.”

“Well, not all of us are here,” Switch continued, “What if it was one of us?”

Sonata’s eyes widened as she almost doubled over with laughter. “Oh my God, what if it was- hah, holy shit- what if it was Candyman?” Her laughter slowly tapered off into silence.

“... Oh my God,” She continued, her voice suddenly gaining a serious and somewhat frightened tone, “Guys, what if it was Candyman?”

“I… would lose my fucking mind.” Raptor said, trying to picture the image in his head.

“Nope! Wasn’t me.”

Raptor made a noise that was rather embarrassing for a fifteen year old to make and jumped what must have been a foot off the ground. Candyman had appeared directly next to Raptor, seemingly out of nowhere.

“SHIT- Don’t do that!”

“Dude, when did you get here?” Switch looked over to Candyman.

“Oh, just now!” Candyman sauntered over with his cane and looked up at the wall, though it was hard to tell when neither of his eyes were actually pointed at the wall. “Gosh, this sure is something! I mean, I wish I had made it!”

“You don’t know either?” Sonata asked, more as a statement than a question.

“Ooh, wait! Take my picture!” Candyman posed in front of the wall. Switch pulled a phone from his pocket while Dice mused.

“What if it really was someone who knows about the League?”

“Okay, sure,” Switch said, taking the picture before slipping his phone back from where he got it, “But what if it wasn’t? It still could be anybody.”

“We need to analyze all possible options.” Dice’s glasses glinted in the afternoon sun as he begun mentally running through as many scenarios his mind could process at once.

“Even if it is some rando who knows about us, so what? Hey, maybe they want to join.” Raptor suggested. He didn’t take the threat too seriously. It’s not like they had blown up the warehouse, they just put some graffiti on a wall.

“It would be nice to have someone new to beat down!” Candyman said with a glee completely unique to him.

Sonata spoke up. “Who cares? It’s just graffiti! Don’t make a big deal out of-”

“It was me.”

Everyone turned their attention to Latch, who had been leaning against the wall near the corner of the warehouse while the group discussed the graffiti.

“It was you?” Sonata asked.

“Yeah. I had some spare time last night.” He seemed ridiculously casual, shrugging.

“Dude, this is, like, really good.” Switch said.

“Thanks. It took a few hours.”

“It shows!”

Latch smiled. He had found that this particular form of vandalism allowed him to let his mind go blank for a while. He didn’t have to focus on anything other than the wall. He’d had some graffiti down in the sewers where no one would see it, but he’d never put it out in the open before. He didn’t think it was anything too special, but hearing the others talk about it made it sound like he was a professional or something.

“Did you really not know it was me? It even says ‘EZ-PREY’.”

“... Oh, it does! Ha!” Candyman piped up after looking closer at the wall. Before Latch pointed it out, it really did look like a bunch of random lines and colors, but now, it did seem to take some shape.

“Listen… in our defense, graffiti is hard to read.” Sonata sighed. “You’re really talented, regardless.”

Okay, this was getting embarrassing.

“Thanks.” Latch grumbled, looking away.

Weather he noticed the change in Latch’s demeanor, or just coincidentally happened to change the subject at the right time was a mystery, but Raptor tapped his bat against the ground and spoke regardless.

“Hey, we’ve been here for hours, can we get a match started already?”

Dice glanced incredulously at him. “Rap, it’s been maybe fifteen minutes.”

Switch looked back at them. “No, he’s right. It’s been forever.” He used all the emphasis in his voice a little kid would use to exaggerate something as he hopped back on his board and cruised towards the entrance. “Let’s get set up inside already!”


End file.
